Telephonic devices including portable telephone systems, such as cellular phones, have been steadily increasing the type and variety of content that they provide to a user. Many telephonic devices incorporate sufficient computing capabilities to fall within the category of the small, handheld computing devices. Telephonic devices may be known by other names rather than cellular phones and generally refer to devices that have been integrated with receiver/transmitter technology so that they can send and receive telephone calls or other messages via a network. These newly integrated telephonic devices include palmtops, pocket computers, personal digital assistants, personal organizers, H/PCs, and the like. In addition to the sending and receipt of phone calls, these telephonic devices provide many functions to users including word processing, task management, spreadsheet processing, address book functions, Internet browsing, and calendaring, as well as many other functions.
With the addition of these functions to the basic phone call functions, the telephonic devices are now sending and receiving a host of information across a variety of networks. A variety of information is now provided to a user in reference to the information and telephone calls received. Certain telephonic devices are able to match contact information to the phone number associated with an incoming phone call. However, often the information displayed may be incomplete or inaccurate.